


Stoking My Muse

by SizePrincess



Series: Kinky Adventures [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Body Worship, Bongs, Breast Fucking, Breasts, Come Shot, F/M, Femdom, Foot Fetish, Foot Massage, Giant/Tiny, Giantess - Freeform, Macro/Micro, Magic, Marijuana, Masturbation, POV Female Character, Shrinking, Smoking, Teasing, foot worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:26:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27915229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SizePrincess/pseuds/SizePrincess
Summary: Just a little (pun intended) look into how I get my inspiration fired up for writing.With some help from one of my many shrunken devotees.
Relationships: Narrator/Original Character(s)
Series: Kinky Adventures [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2057169
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	Stoking My Muse

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there readers.
> 
> Some of you may have seen the note I left in my repost of "My Marriage To a Giantess" that I was working on some of my original content.
> 
> Well I am still doing so, and here's one of them.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this little look into my mind.
> 
>   
>   
>   
>   
> 

Walking back from the kitchen, holding a steaming mug of tea in my hand I couldn't suppress the grin that overcame my features as I stepped back into the living room. My somewhat messy and covered coffee table was laden with various items, most prominently my laptop, some coasters, an ashtray with a packet of cigarettes beside it. And a tall glass bong which was definitely going to be put to use soon. But the reason for my smile was the tiny male figure perched beside the ashtray. It always amused me to see Johnny shrunken down to a few inches in height, he was one of my most regular tinies and devotees, always on call and ready for me to shrink him down at a moments notice, as well as sometimes beating me to the punch and calling me up to request some 'tiny time'.

Shrinking and size alteration were just one of the benefits of my magic, among many. 

Letting out a soft grunt as I sat down on the old couch, something some of my girlfriends and female lovers said I should replace but I always denied it, it may have been old but it was so comfortable. Plus had nice ass grooves in all the right places from constant use over the years. Placing my mug down on a coaster I eyed Johnny, a grin still on my face as I leaned forward and saw that he didn't take any steps back from my billboard sized features.

"So little guy, what exactly did you have in mind for todays 'tiny time'? You know I'm trying to get some writing done, and while I do like having you little guys around as inspiration and comfort toys, you can be a distraction from what I plan to do, you especially you little tease" I said giving him a soft poke in the gut from my index finger.

Johnny stumbled back from the poke but continued to smile up at me, his tiny expressions always managing to amuse me.

"Ahh well I wouldn't want to take too much of your time seeing your busy schedule you have." he said adjusting himself. 

"But, I was thinking maybe a little sole play if that’s ok. I’ve been in the mood for some all day if it's in the cards, that is" he said humbly, leaning back against the ashtray. 

Letting out a small chuckle at the predictable request, I brought one of my flip flop adorned feet up and moved it towards him, seeing his eyes captivated by the sight of my size 10 foot hidden behind the light blue rubber sole of the flip flop.

"I should have known that would be the first thing you'd ask for. You know you're one of my most foot obsessed tinies. Not that I'm complaining, I'm always down for a nice foot rub and feeling those tiny hands and fingers kneading into my feet is always a treat" I said before reaching down and slipping off my flip flop, letting it fall to the floor and revealing my bare sole in all it's creamy glory. 

I knew Johnny's kinks like the back of my hand, and just the idea of seeing my feet let alone interacting with them, always got him riled up. While he was generally complacent with doing what I asked, I did teasingly suggest withholding my feet from him if he ever did manage to irk me in any way. That threat alone was enough to assure his obedience, and while I wasn't usually a 'cruel and angry' giantess with my tinies, it was good to have some consequences laid out in case they were needed.

"Hmm, a foot rub would be awesome. I might even have you repaint my toes next time you’re here, it always feels good having some colour to spice these little piggies up" I said while wiggling my unpainted toes above him, not missing the tiny tent I could he'd already started pitching in his pants. I'd elected to shrink his clothes with him today, and he knew he had to ask me before getting naked.

That was one of my rules with my tinies, no nudity unless specifically given permission

Setting my foot down on the coffee table, I quickly dropped my other flip flop on the floor and brought my other foot up, bringing my laptop onto my lap as I crossed my legs at the ankle, making sure my left foot was on the table for him to reach

"There you go little guy, have at it" I said happily as I brought up my doc list to browse my unfinished chapters.

Seeing my giant barefoot splay itself out in front of him caused the tiny man to smile, obedience paid off when it came to me afterall. 

"Thank you Mistress." he said with a bow, once again causing me to internally giggle at his complete subservient tone. He knew to mind his manners when serving me. 

Walking over to my sole, I could practically hear the fixated thoughts that were going through his head with each step closer to my sole.

I suppressed an amused eye roll at his choice of titles. Though it wasn't uncommon for some of my tinies to refer to me as ‘Mistress’ it always seemed so silly, not inaccurate however. 

Though it was still my less preferred title for my tinies to use. 

Reclining back I clicked on a specific document and began browsing through, refamiliarizing myself with the story I'd started a few days ago before I began to type away at the bottom of the document. As I did I could feel Johnny's tiny hands begin to work and kneed away at the bottom of my left foot, working on my heel. The sound of my typing I knew would be like large clacking sounds resonating with his ears as I tried to focus on the characters being portrayed on the page.

This went on for about half an hour, with me switching the foot I had crossed, as well as the angle they laid on the table to allow him better access to my arches. But sometimes I left them upright so he would need to climb up a few feet in his perspective to reach my toes, the feeling of him rubbing in-between them was distracting, causing me to clench and wiggle the digits as he did his job. 

I knew the little tease did it a few times on purpose in places he knew would get my attention. As well as knowing he was no doubt getting his fill of my feet's natural scent. While I had showered that morning and hadn't done any exercise or workouts today, I knew he would be enjoying the natural smell they emitted regardless, combined with the remnants of the coconut body wash I lathered them with this morning

Johnny was definitely enjoying himself as he continued gripping and groping as much of my foot as he could get his hands on, burying his face into the expanse of flesh with contentment. 

He loved so much getting to indulge in his kink especially with my giant feet. I knew he had some ideas he was dying to ask of me, but knew better than to bring it up while I was so focused on my writing, nevertheless I could sense his eyes peeking through my toes and looking at me up above as I worked, my own gaze never leaving the screen as I typed away diligently.. 

He could wait.

I felt him start licking up the bit of my sole he had a hold of, running his little tongue along the flesh and spreading his saliva along them. From the speed and force (what little of it he could produce at that size) I could tell he was in a state of ecstasy, just from rubbing and licking my feet alone. 

After another twenty minutes of feeling the tiny man licking my toes and soles I finally brought them back away. Picking him up between my thumb and forefinger I placed him back down beside my ashtray and returned my feet to the floor, the almost unnoticeable coating of his saliva instantly removed by the carpet as I looked down to see him, still so excited but knowing better than to try anything.

He had gotten scolded back when he'd first had sessions with me, after I caught him humping my sole while rubbing them without my permission, which had resulted in a light time out of a few hours locked in an empty drawer, and no sessions for over two months. He hadn't taken such liberties since then, especially after I'd laid out what would happen if he did it again.

Remembering the genuine flash of fear that filled his tiny features when I laid out the consequences of such actions if he did it again did make me feel a bit bad. But I knew I had to be firm with him, and he had to know his place. 

"My toes feel so refreshed Johnny, how did they taste?" I asked teasingly as I took a sip from my mug and allowed the now cooled tea to grace my own taste buds with a pleasant moan. 

The rush from getting to worship my feet and getting picked up had given him a visible overdose of ecstasy given the now almost dazed expression on his face as slumped down beside the ashtray, he was visibly breathing heavily as if recovering. .

"They ...They tasted wonderful." he said after a moment, wiping some sweat from his brow. 

"I did detect a hint of coconut, using the good stuff I presume?" He asked rhetorically. 

"You know it, only the best for my feet. Knowing how many of you tinies like them, I try to take good care of them" I said before reaching down for my cigarettes, flipping the box open and retrieving one. Looking down I saw Johnny dragging my lighter over towards the edge of the coffee table with visible effort before I plucked it up from his arms with a muffled 'thanks'.

Lighting up the cigarette I took a light inhale, holding the smoke in for a few moments before releasing it. From Johnny's perspective it must have filled the air above him in a blanketing effect as I turned back to my laptop which was beside me on the couch, browsing along as I checked over some grammar issues

Turning back to him I could see Johnny staring up at me, patiently waiting for my next decree. It reminded me of my past thoughts of potentially offering him the position of live-in tiny, where he would move in with me and be kept tiny as long as he was in my house as well as on outings where he would be kept inside one of my bags, or on my body or clothing. Only returned to normal size on specific occasions, or maybe when I wanted some groceries but was in a particularly lazy mood.

"So you've had some time at my feet, and I got a nice foot rub. Any other suggestions? If I like them, I might let you take some of those clothes off" I said as I saw his eyes light up at the possibility.

Johnny had sat there thinking about what to ask for, now that my feet had been tended to. I watched as he coughed a bit from Inhaling some of the smoke that descended down to the table below before speaking up..

"Well maybe some exploring could be good if that’s alright with you Mistress?”

I couldn't help but smirk at his suggestion, knowing that he was so horny right now he'd likely take any area of my body I offered and thank me for it profusely, well he would thank me regardless. But thinking it over in my head for a moment I came to a decision

Reaching down I pulled up my top, freeing my upper body and revealing the hidden flesh from beneath the fabric. Tossing it aside I sat there, now clad only in my pants and bra and watched as Johnny was struggling with his obvious urge to rip his clothes off, but he knew better

"Ok little guy, here's the deal. I'm not in the mood for any downstairs play right now. But how about this, I'll shrink you down a bit more and you can have all the fun you want with my belly and bra covered tits. Thrust away to your heart's desire" I said as I teasingly ran a hand down my flat stomach, running it over the toned flesh and circling my belly button suggestively.

"But, you have to let me know when you're close. AND you only get to finish with my permission" I said as I reclined back along the couch sideways, brushing a few stray locks of my ginger red hair back behind my ears as I faced Johnny with a raised eyebrow, waiting for his response.

It took no longer than a second before he replied. "Oh yes please, thank you Mistress!."

His excited words accentuated with another bow. 

He braced himself when I picked him up once more, whisking him up and through the air and giving him a teasing look at my stomach and covered breasts before I planted him down near my belly button. 

With a wave of my hand, his already small height diminished even further till he was half of his previous stature. 

“Have fun” was all I said before he began to walk, making me suppress a giggle at the feeling of his tiny feet walking along my stomach, looking down to see him stopping near my belly button, looking up at me with a questioning look I nodded. 

"Take off your pants and underwear only"

Johnny practically ripped his pants off and threw his underwear to the side as I turned and reached for the bong, making sure it was packed before bringing it to my lips and lighting it. Taking a liberal inhale, I held the smoke in for several moments as I looked down to see he had placed his now smaller body into my belly button, his upper chest and body still visible over the top. As I exhaled and let out a billowing relatively billowing cloud of weed infused smoke down my body I could feel him thrusting his tiny cock into my navel, his hands spreading out atop it as he thrust away

"Mmmm, keep it up little guy. But remember, you don't cum until I say so" I said as I prepared to light the bong again, intent on getting a nice buzz going.

Johnny looked like a gopher or a prairie dog.

It felt so warm and the natural smell was intoxicating as his tent was at full mast as he thrust into the side of the hollowed well of flesh.

He was making sure to keep track of himself, despite how much he wanted to just give in and thrust away with abandon, he knew better. 

As he was doing this, he looked up just in time to see the billowing cloud of smoke come his way, which led to him getting a face full of second hand smoke. 

It wouldn’t take long before he would be overcome with the same pleasant high I was experiencing. 

As I watched Johnny thrust away, his face awash with pleasure, I kept note of every action he took. And when I saw the obvious signs of him getting close I reached down and tapped him lightly on the head, instantly stopping his movement and making him look up in confusion, almost as if he had forgotten I was there

"Ok, your time as a navel officer is up tiny, if you want to finish up you better do it up here with my tits” I said lazily plucking him up, the weed already starting to affect me as I placed him outside my belly button. He got the hint and began heading further up my stomach, making his trek to the two large mounds where he could finally attain his much desired release.

Johnny was so close to exploding when he’d been stopped, but was thankful for it. As he walked further upwards he saw the two giant mounds getting larger and larger with every step he took.

Taking in the full view of the two mountains of flesh before him, he had never seen a more beautiful sight. Overcome with a desire to express how much he appreciated being so close to such beautiful orbs, he walked directly to the right one and spread his arms around it, stretching his miniscule form as much as he could as he hugged the black bra cup. 

Meanwhile I took another hit from the bong, inhaling deeply and also making my chest rise up, which caused Johnny to grip hold of my bra cup tighter. Holding in the smoke for another few seconds before letting it go, once again washing over Johnny and letting him enjoy the second hand buzz he was surely experiencing by now. 

"Go on little guy, fuck my bra cup till your little cock is ready to burst. But don't forget what I said about cumming" I reminded him, placing the bong back on the table as I mentally began preparing more scenes to write later, crossing my feet on the ankles and placing my hands back behind my head as I watched the tiny guy get busy with my bra covered boobs.

The combination of thrusting his aching and needy cock into the soft fabric of the bra and the bongs smoke was putting the tiny guy over the moon.

The pressure was building once more as he kept going until he had to stop himself when he felt his cock twitch multiple times, the aching protest of his cock as he pulled himself back made him wince as he looked up. 

"Mistress please, may I cum" He asked humbly, staring up at me with a look of pleading desire. 

"Keep holding it for a minute. I'm not ready for you to cum yet tiny" I said as I smirked down at him. Seeing the obvious need to cum etched onto his face as I let out a soft moan, the weed having done it's job and relaxing me into a pleasant high. 

I kept watch as Johnny resumed his desperate thrusting, though in all his sexual fervour he was still holding back on finishing despite how much he wanted to.

Peering down closer I could see his reddened face and sweating brow as he gripped hold of my bra cup, his tiny fists clenched tightly as he let out pained moans.

"Mmm yes, that's it little man" I said in a sultry tone before letting out a string of sensual moans, knowing it was only adding to his torturous pleasure. "You want to blow that load from your itty bitty cock don't you. Tell me how much you want it, tell me how much you want to empty those little balls on my big luscious tits"

Johnny was red in the face and sweating profusely, he looked like he was going to pop any second now, at least he would if I didn’t have him under such obedient control.

I could tell him to stop right now if I wanted, send him home with blue balls and a command not to jerk off for several weeks, and I know he would obey my command. 

"Huff Huff...Mistress I want to blow my load so bad. I want to coat your wonderful mound with my cum and prove my devotion to you." He said In between heavy breaths.

Taking in his words, I couldn't help but grin through my high and held on a moment longer before bringing my hands up to squeeze my tits together, in doing so pressing his tiny body flat against my boob as I groped myself, squeezing and needing them together and moaned out.

"Then cum! Cum for me little man, let it all out! Squirt your little drop of jizz for me!" I moaned out, my eyes locking onto his tiny form compressed between my hand and my breast.

The minute johnny heard the magic word along with me pressing him up against her boob, he couldn’t contain himself any longer. Letting out a loud scream of pleasure as the damn broke, and he thrust as much as his tiny compressed body would allow, his cock surging and shooting his load into the black fabric he was embedded in, feeling each shot of cum immediately soak into it as he continued to moan out in ecstacy. 

The feeling drove his mind onward and soon he felt like reached nirvana. Continuing on for several moments as he felt his balls finally empty, the last slow dribble of his cum oozing from his cock. 

A tired but satisfied grin was etched onto his face as he surrendered to the afterglow. 

The sight of Johnny's body spasming as he road out his climax was both amusing and a slight turn on, seeing the tiny man's relative small movements which to me were more like twitches, knowing he was letting out his load which would not even register as anything more than a soaked up drip of fluid on my bra cup.

As I removed my hands his limp body stayed resting against my boob as I could see him taking laboured breaths, his body worn out and spent from the prolonged edging I'd put him through, and the earlier time at my feet. Reaching down with my forefinger I stroked down his now moistened back slowly, causing him to twitch a few more times as he glanced up at me with a worn out expression on his face, which made me giggle

"Somebody enjoyed himself," I said, moving him and letting him fall onto his back and onto my stomach. Rubbing my finger in a circle around my bra I could vaguely make out the small moistened area where he'd unloaded before I gazed down on his softened and limp cock, my finger moving to it and circling it slightly. This seemed to be a bit much for the still over sensitive area as Johnny let out a moan of discomfort which quickly passed as I took my finger away and brought it to my lips, licking the tip and tasting a mixture of my own salty flesh and an almost unnoticeable additional flavour.

"You've been upping your fruit intake it seems. Good boy, I knew you'd follow my instructions. It makes your cum...or what little bit of cum you could call your tiny loads, taste a lot better" I said as I placed Johnny's still recovering body over on the coffee table, placing his clothes at his side.

"Now then, get dressed. I have the rest of the day planned for some private time, so our session is over"

Johnny was coming back to reality after showing me his devotion and worship, he staggered a bit as his legs still felt like jelly, but through it all he had the same smile on his face as he looked up at me. 

"Thank you mistress for allowing me to shower you with affection." he said with as much vigour as he could muster before he reached for his clothes. 

He said with vigour as he started to get dressed.

I didn't reply, merely watched as he continued to get dressed before plucking him up by his shirt and placing him on the ground. With a snap of my fingers his body began to grow for several seconds before he was returned to his normal height. I could now see more clearly his still flushed and post sex addled form, if it could be called post 'sex' that is.

"You can go now. I won't be looking for any more sessions for at least a week. I have other engagements that need my attention" I said as I stood up, even at his normal height Johnny was still a few inches shorter than me, meaning I had to lean down to run the back of my hand slowly down his cheek, and gaining a blush from the enamoured man before turning him in the direction of the door and walking him out.

As we reached the door however I saw his gaze travel down to a pair of my sneakers that were thrown haphazardly down near the entrance, both containing a pair of well worn socks. Knowing his attention was on them made me once again roll my eyes softly as I picked them up and placed them in his hand with a smile.

"Have fun with these, but I want them washed and returned in pristine condition on your next session. No stains, no marks, and none of your cum dried all over them, do you understand little Johnny?"

"Yes Mistress I understand, thank you so much." he said, a faint blush still coating his cheeks from the simple action of me stroking his face before he said his goodbyes and thanked me once again profusely before he headed home.

After closing the door behind him, I made my way back to the living room and returned to the comfort of my couch. Picking up my laptop I browsed through my docs once more before picking one that would work well for my current muse.

It was a great source of inspiration using my tiny devotees for story ideas, ‘Art imitating life’ and all that. 

Maybe some of you, dear readers would love to serve me? 

Don’t worry, you don’t have to say it out loud. 

I have my ways....


End file.
